thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Six: The Emerald City Gym
' Zane: "There it is! Emerald City! Yeah!" ' Amy: "Zane, wait up!" Zane: "I can't wait! My first Gym battle is gonna be great!" Arthur: *Looking at Amy* "He's sure excited about his first battle." Amy: "Yeah. I'll say." ' Zane: "Woah. This place is so cool!" Arthur: "Yeah. I've never seen so many Pokémon." Amy: "I'm gonna go sign up for the Pokémon contest. Zane, will you be there to see me win?" Zane: "You bet." Arthur: "I'm gonna go check out those museums. Be back later." ' Zane: "Oh, a map. Just what I need. Now let's see..." ' Zane: "Awesome! Okay, so, the Gym Leader's name is Elaine. She specializes in Grass-type Pokémon. Nothing else is mentioned about how she fights or even what Pokémon she uses. Oh well." *Turning to Axew* "You ready, buddy?" Axew: *Smiling* "Axew-ew-ew!" (I'm ready to fight!) ' Zane: *Thinking* My first battle with a really powerful Gym Leader! I can't wait! ' Zane: "Hey, did you just fight Elaine?" Trainer: "Yeah. We lost badly, though. She's just too strong for anyone. You should just turn back while you have the chance." ' Zane: "Elaine, the Emerald City Gym Leader, I challenge you to a battle!" Elaine: *Facing him* "Two challengers in one day? That's a new record. Alright, kid, I'll accept your challenge." Spectator: "Take him down, Elaine!" Spectator #2: "Make him wish that he never came here!" Zane: "Sounds like you're pretty popular with the public." Elaine: "Don't mind them. Are you aware of my ring policy?" Zane: "I've heard that you do a two-on-two battle, right?" Elaine: "You have been studying. Yes. Have you picked your choices?" Zane: "I sure have." *Facing Axew and Eevee* "You guys ready to win?" Both: *Excited cheering* ' Cheer Squad: "Elaine, don't you worry! You'll beat him in a hurry! Yeah, yeah, go Elaine!" Zane: *Thinking* Does she seriously work better under all of this? I can't believe it." Elaine: "I think I'll use my two best Pokémon for this battle. Shouldn't be too hard considering neither of your Pokémon have evolved yet." *Taking out two Pokéballs and tossing them into the air* "Sunflora, Sceptile, let's go!" ' Zane: "Woah. Those are some strong-looking Pokémon." Zane's Pokédex: "Sunflora, the Sun Pokémon. This smiling Pokémon loves the sun, but it also needs plenty of water to ensure healthy development." Zane's Pokédex #2: "Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies." Zane: *Putting it away* "Okay. We can do this." Referee: "The battle between newcomer Zane and Elaine is about to begin! This battle will be between two Pokémon being ordered by their Trainers simultaneously! The match is over when both Pokémon are unable to battle! There will be no substitutions! Is the challenger ready?!" Zane: "Yes!" Referee: "And is the Leader ready?!" Elaine: "Yes. I am ready." Referee: "Then let the match...begin!" Elaine: "Sunflora, Razor Leaf! Sceptile, use Quick Attack!" ' Zane: "Axew, Dragon Claw on Sceptile! Eevee, get close to Sunflora and use Take Down!" ' Elaine: "Not bad. Your Pokémon have got guts and heart. I'll give them that much. Sunflora, charge up your Solar Beam attack! Sceptile, finish Axew and provide Sunflora some protection!" ' Elaine: "Sceptile, Double Edge." ' Elaine: "Now, Sunflora, Solar Beam!" ' Zane: "Axew, Eevee, no!" Referee: "Both Axew and Eevee are unable to battle! The winner is Leader Elaine!" Crowd: *Cheering and applause* ' Zane: "I failed. I'm a terrible Trainer." Axew: "Axew?" (Master?) ' Arthur: "Yo, Zane. How did it go?" Zane: "I...lost. I didn't win." Arthur: "Oh, Zane. I'm sorry. But hey, don't beat yourself up over it." Zane: "I failed. I wasn't strong enough to beat Elaine." Arthur: "Zane? Hey, let's go see Amy's final match." Zane: "She made it into the final rounds?" Arthur: "Yep. Let's go." ' Pageant Host: "Thank you all for coming! After several applicants, stunning performances, and amazing works of art with Pokémon and Trainer alike, we have finally narrowed down the competition to three finalists. Please give a welcoming round of applause to our first finalist: Candy..." Candy: *Walking out and waving. Carries a Chikorita in her free arm* Crowd: *Clapping and cheering* Pageant Host: "Stunning! Our next finalist...Amy!" Amy: *Running out and holding Cacnea* "Hi, everyone!" Pageant Host: "And finally...our very own...Elaine, the Emerald Gym Leader!" Elaine: *Walks out with Sunflora following next to her* Zane: *Surprised* "Elaine?!" Arthur: "I never would've thought that Elaine was a contestant." Pageant Host: "Are we ready to see our finalists in action?!" Crowd: *Cheering* ' Candy: "Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" ' Candy: "Now, Magic Coat!" ' Candy: "Seed Bomb!" ' Candy: "Finally, Sunny Day!" ' Crowd: *Stands and cheers* Pageant Host: "Amazing! Simply amazing! Let's see if our second finalist can top such a beautiful performance!" ' Amy: "You ready, Cacnea?" Cacnea: *Nods* ' Amy: "Cacnea, use Needle Arm!" ' Amy: "Leech Seed!" ' Amy: "Cotton Spore, Cacnea!" ' Crowd: *Cheering and applause* ' Pageant Host: "Congratulations to all of our contestants for their astounding performances! The results are in, folks! And the winner is...Amy and Cacnea! Congratulations!" ' Arthur: "Congratulations on winning, Amy. You definitely deserved it." Amy: "Thanks. Hey, where's Zane?" ' Amy: "Zane, what's wrong?" Arthur: "Zane lost his match to the Gym Leader." Amy: "Oh. Zane, I'm really sorry. But, you can't give up. You've just gotta keep trying." Zane: "What's the point? If I can't even beat her Pokémon, then what hope do I have of beating others?" Amy: *Standing up* "Zane, the reason you lost was not because of your Pokémon. It was because you had lost faith in yourself to lead them to win. You had doubts the minute you saw her Pokémon. A Pokémon can sense when their Trainer has lost faith in their abilities to lead them, and so those Pokémon won't fight as hard as they would've done before." Arthur: "You have to believe in your Pokémon, no matter the opponent." Zane: "I just don't have the ability to beat her." Amy: "And whose gonna change that? You are. You can't give up. Arthur and I won't let you." Arthur: "She's right, Zane. Now pick yourself up and try again. Axew and Eevee want to fight harder, but the only thing holding them back from doing that is you and how much faith you put into them and their abilities." Zane: "You know what..." *Stands up and wipes away his tears* "You're right! I can't give up! I know I can beat her! I just have to believe in myself and my Pokémon!" All: *Cheering and hug each other* ' Zane: "Elaine, my name is Zane, and I challenge you to another battle!" Elaine: *Facing him and putting a hand on her hip* "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Zane: *Smiling* "I don't learn anything from losing. How about a battle to determine who will be teaching who the lesson?" Elaine: "Fine. But let's make this quick. I've got autographs to sign." *Taking out two Pokéballs* "Sunflora, Sceptile, let's go!" ' Elaine: "Axew and Eevee again? Are you that desperate to lose?" Zane: "We'll just see who's gonna lose this time. Axew, Eevee, you ready?" Axew: "Axew!" (Ready!) Eevee: *Yelping* Referee: "The same rules are as they stand! Two Pokémon will battle on the same field together. Substitutions are not allowed! Is the challenger ready?!" Zane: "Ready!" Referee: "Is the champion ready?!" Elaine: "I suppose." Referee: "Let the battle begin!" Elaine: *Yawning* "Sceptile, end this little squabble with your Double Edge." ' Zane: "Axew, use Dragon Claw to block Sceptile! Eevee, follow behind Axew and charge up a Shadow Ball!" ' Zane: "Alright! Now that's what I call teamwork! Way to go!" Elaine: "Sunflora, use Leech Seed to slow them down!" ' Zane: "Eevee, Take Down! Axew, Dragon Rush!" ' Referee: "Sunflora is unable to battle!" ' Elaine: "You've gotten stronger since yesterday. I'm oddly impressed by how quickly you've recovered from your loss." Zane: "I have great friends to help me get by." Elaine: "Sceptile, Quick Attack!" Zane: "Axew, get in front of Eevee and brace yourself for Sceptile!" ' Zane: "Hang in there, Axew!" Axew: "Ax...ew." (Okay...Master.) Zane: *Thinking* Just a little further and I can end it. Elaine: *Thinking* What does he have planned? Zane: "Now! Eevee, Tackle Sceptile!" ' Referee: "Sceptile is unable to battle! The winner is the challenger, Zane!" Zane: "I did it?" ' Amy: "Zane, that was amazing! You did it! You won!" Zane: "Alright! We did it!" Crowd: *Cheering and applauding* ' Elaine: "I have to say, Zane, you really surprised me with how fast you recovered from your loss the other day. How did you do it?" Zane: "Let's just say I've got some really good friends that helped me out." Elaine: "Fair enough. Well, with that performance, I'm sure you'll go on to become a great Pokémon Trainer. And for your victory, I'd like to give you the Emerald Oak Tree Badge." ' Zane: "Alright! I won the Emerald Oak Tree Badge!" ' Arthur: "Amy, something wrong?" Amy: "Um, Zane, aren't you forgetting something that you left in the Pokémon Center when we first arrived?" Zane: *Frantically looking around* "Ah, where's my egg?!" ' Both: *Sighing* Amy: "Zane never changes, does he?" Arthur: "Apparently not when it comes to carrying things." Zane: *In the distance* "I'm coming back for you, little egg!" '''(End) Category:Episodes focusing on a Gym Battle